Safe and Warm
by TheDoctorsGingerGirl
Summary: A destiel high school au, with bullied!Castiel.some feels will be had, and for that I am sorry. It might get sort of smutty later, depending on how I feel.It's based off of viimiles' art on tumblr, which I think was based off of seven miles to the ferris wheel... which is on Ao3.anyways, enjoy and please comment your opinions!btw guys, it's viimiles' art on tumblr-i don't own it :)


Ch.1

CASTIEL POV

"C'mon faggot, get up."

I coughed a little, blood splattering out of my mouth and onto the concrete. I felt like crying, but I knew it would only make everything worse.

"Get up!" A kick to my stomach. I winced and curled inward, spitting up more blood.

"You have to pay the price for embarrassing me like that in math." A fist grabbed my shirt and yanked me up so we were face to face.

"Please, Alaistor-I di- didn't mean to-" I stuttered, weary and vision blurry from the current bloodloss. Or the concussion. Or the black eye I'm sure I had.

"Of course you didn't, Novak." Alaistor sneered, sarcasm evident in his voice. "You just 'accidentally' blabbed in front of everyone how wrong I got the question." He slammed me against a wall.

"The teacher called on me aft-" he slammed me again, knocking the wind out of me.

"Shut up you stupid emo geek!" Alaistor snarled as he raised a fist to knock me out. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

"Hey!" a deep voice called. I opened one eye, and shifted my gaze to the right. There was a hazy figure running towards us.

Aaaand there's the blow. I think he broke my nose. But, then he let go of me, letting me fall to the floor, and then ran away.

I coughed up more blood. I felt dizzy, everything hurt, and my vision was getting blurrier snd darker by the second. I could faintly hear the voice from earlier. I began to close my eyes. I felt a hand on my cheek and chin, tilting my face up to look at my savior. Big, concerned green eyes- and everything went black.

"Hyrumkday?" I heard a mumbled slur of words. I blinked my eyes open, squinting at the bright light, my vision still hazy. A shadow came across- no- it was a person. "What?" I asked blearily. My vision and hearing suddenly became clear. There were beeping noises and random voices. Big and concerned green eyes freckled with gold bore into my own blue. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I answered. "Who are you? Where am I?" I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in my chest sent me lying back down.

"Yeah, you might just want to rest for a while. I'm Dean, and you're in a hospital." I froze.

Dean Winchester? The quarterback on the football team? The handsome one? "Oh..." I swallowed. "How did I get here?" I asked.

"Well I saw you getting beaten to a pulp by some dick in an alley." Alaistor. "I called out and told him to leave you alone, and then he dropped you and went running. I carried you from the alley," HE CARRIED ME?! ",and called an ambulance. I stayed with you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. What your name?" He doesn't even remember me. I stuttered, still embarrassed at the thought of Dean Winchester carrying me. "C-Ca-Castiel." I managed to get out. He smiled. "Nice to meet you Castiel. Where do you go to school?"

"With you." I answered. He looked suprised.

"Really? I've never seen you before." My heart clenched a little at that. "I am in your science, english, and history class." I frowned.

"O-Oh." His face turned a bit guilty. "I forgot, sorry. Castiel Novak, right? The really smart and quiet one?"

"Yes, that would be me." I nodded, stopping quickly though because it made my head hurt more.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now- I have to ask the patient some questions." A female nurse came up to the side of the bed, motioning for Dean to leave.

"Alright then. I'll see you at school then, Castiel." Dean grinned and waved as he left. "Feel better!" he called from aways. I smiled to myself, then gave my attention the nurse.

After I had answered the nurse's questions, I called Gabriel to pick me up. My brother came in the next 5 minutes running into the waiting room, where I was sitting patitently. The nurse made him sign a couple of things so I could legally leave the hospital's care, gave him some pain medication, and sent us off.

It was silent in the car for the most part. About halfway home, Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Alaistor." I responded, looking out the window.

"I'm gonna kick his ass tomorrow." he gripped the steering wheel tight, causing his knuckles to go white. I sighed.

"It would only make it worse." I whispered.

"I know... but I can't stand it! He's such a dick and deserves the treatment he's giving you!" he almost yelled.

"Even if you told him off, Crowley would have your head." I said. Mr. Crowley was the evil vice principal of Colt High School. He hated everyone- except Alaistor and his friends. The worst kids in the school really, but thats probably why he liked them. He was a demonic bastard.

Gabriel hit the wheel. "I hate them! It's so unfair." he sighed. "You have to start making friends, Cassie. I can't protect you all the time. By the way- who took you to the hospital?" he asked curiously.

"Dean Winchester." I responded.

"Dean Winchester? The quarterback?!" he gaped.

"Yes."

"Wow. Lucky you, I guess." I nodded.

"He got Alaistor to run off." I said.

"Maybe you should start hanging around him." I rolled my eyes.

"He wouldn't remember me. Besides, he's popular and I'm nobody." I mumbled.

"So? He saved you. He's got to remember you, Cassie- you have a profound bond now." he snickered a bit. I rolled my eyes.

It was silent for the rest of the car ride. When we got home, I limped inside. I knew my siblings had questions, but I was too tired to answer them and I just wanted to sleep. Gabriel helped me up the stairs, then gave me some of the pain pills. Once in bed, I turned off my lamp, and tried to do my best to forget about it all.

**Hey guys! So this is my new destiel fic.. it's a high school au. I actually had it on instagram, if you wanna check that out. My account on there is angel_of_221b_gallifrey . Please review this- constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you! I'll update tomorrow 3 xoxo, thedoctorsgingergirl**


End file.
